je t'aime moi non plus
by evils-roses
Summary: tokio Hotel quand tout change.. que quelque chose ne vas plus... je t'aime ... moi non plus quand une mort peu en cacher une autre !
1. Georgu parle

Auteur : la seule vampire à exercer sur ce site ! mouhahahaha

Titre : midlle and bass

Note : quand je serais riche je m'achèterais une maison à tokyo et je mangerais des sushis bill

Note 2 : vous aimez les sushis ?

Dédicaces : A VOUS ! Pourquoi ? par ce que !

OoOOoO

Le concert se finit en apothéose. Rien de tel qu'une bonne dose d'adrénaline pour vous mettre une pèche d'enfer.

Mais une fois que toutes les lumières s'éteignent et que tout le monde est partie. Tout est vide si vide. Je ne sais

pas trop se qui a changé depuis quelques temps, mais ce n'est plus tout à fait pareil. J'aime bien les jumeaux et je

m'entends très bien avec Gustav mais il manque quelque chose qui faisait la fraicheur de nos début. Une intimité

qui a disparu. Je ne sais pas où mais elle n'est plus là. D'abbord il y a le visage fermé de Tom, le demi sourire et

les yeux vide de Bill, et le mutisme oppressant de Gustav et puis… il y a moi. Sans doute le seule à ne pas être

au courant du « problème ».


	2. gustav parle

Auteur : toujours moua

Note : review ! reviews ! REVIEWS !

Note 2 : allez dites moi ce que vous en pensé !

OoO

J'observe Georg en coins. Il ne sait rien. Ça se lit sur sont visage. On lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Pourquoi ne sait il pas. C'est pourtant évident. Ça a commencé il y a un peu moins d'un mois. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment on en est arrivé là. Mais on y est et on va sans doute y rester, dans tous les sens du thermes. Je l'ai entendu. Tout les deux parler.

« … j'en peux plus… ça fait trop longtemps que je me cache ! j'en ai assez de ses faux semblant ! TOM je ne veux plus de cette vie. Je ne veux plus sourire à des gamines qui ne savent rien ! je ne veux plus de tous ces flashs qui ne s'arretent jamais. Je ne veux plus perdre ma jeunesse à faire rêver celle des autres !

« Bill… je pensais que c'était ton rêve ? je croyais que tu voulais faire vibrer le monde entier !

« si pour toi faire vibrer le monde c'est faire chialer une bande de prépubaires hystériques et allongé quelques chaudasses ! et bien fait le vibrer tout seul ton monde !

« okai… c'est bon mais se que je veux dire c'est que … c'est que tu vas trop loin ! tu peux faire se que tu veux de ton image de la notre de tes textes, tout se que tu veux, tu peux abandonner si ça te chante ! mais je refuse que pour ça tu t'autodétruise !

« ça te vas bien de me dire ça ! toi ! l'eternel Casanova ! tu vas choper une saloperie un de ces quatres matins ! et ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu les marques sur tes poignets ! je sais bien que tu te fais souffrir ! tu crois que je ne remarque rien quand on dort ensemble !

« … »

Tom était résté muet. Et moi aussi. Ainsi les deux leaders, les deux étoiles, les deux piliers, se rompaient. L'un sans doute avec de la drogue et l'autre avec une autre drogue : le sexe et la souffrance. Et nous… ? Nous, en tant qu'amis nous n'avons rien remarque.

Moi je ne parle quasiment jamais. moi je me contente de fantasmer sur eux. Je les admires. C'est tout et pourtant trop.

Quand je suis entré ils m'on demandé si j'avais tout entendu. J'ai acquissais et ils se sont tuent. Alors j'ai su. J'ai su que tout était foutu.

Bon c 'est pas fini mais celle je vais la finir vite ! pour jamais trois sans quatre le prochain chapitre est un des plus long ! donc soyez patients !

Qu'en avez vous pensez ?


	3. Tom parle

Auteur : devinez ?

Note : daaaaa ! j'écris sur Tokio Hotel en écoutant Marilyn Manson … cherchez l'erreur.

Note 2 : j'avais envi d'en faire une deuxième. Excusez moi pour ma fin du chapitre précédent qui est mal passé à la mise en ligne…

Note 3 : quand je serais grande je serais dentiste pour vampire tagadativore.

OoO

Enfin ! je ne comptais plus les minutes qui me séparaient de la fin de ce cauchemar. Je suis fatigué. Fatigué d'un peu de tout. Je suis fatigué, par ce que mes oreilles n'entendent plus le bruit de mon I-pod. Fatigué par ce que mais jambes ne tiennent plus debout. Fatigué par ce que je me vide de mon sang un peu plus chaque soir. Fatigué par ce que je dois assumé pour deux le fait qu'il meurt à petit feu. Mais je sais que seul Gustav est au courant de notre déchéance, que lui seul comprend les sentiments que j'ai envers mon frère. Par ce qu'au fond je sais que lui aussi il l'aime.

Je me traîne jusqu'au sofas et m'y étale de tout mon long. Je n'en peut plus. John passe par là. Il me lance un regard triste. John ce bon vieux John. Je somnole m'endors presque. Une poigne puissante me ramene dans ma chambre. Sans doute Georg c'est généralement lui qui me sert de nounou. Il est tellement naïf et courageux de nous surveiller, de nous supporter sans rien dire même si il ne comprend pas la situation.

J'ai la flemme de me faire mal. Je veux juste dormir, avant de plonger dans des rêves sans saveurs, je sens la main chaude et douce de Bill.

« je t'aime… articulais- je

« mon non plus tom… moi non plus…

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ces mots veulent dire mais ils signent l'ultime contrat avec la mort.


	4. Bill parle

Auteur : devine !

Note : je suis un peu longue mais je bosse toujours sur la première fan fics … sinon bah éviter de vous suicider à la fin de cette fics .. je ne suis reponsable d'aucun projet de suicide et autre meurtre.

Note 2 « suicide info service bonsoir ? »

OoO

Je regarde Tom. Il maigrit à vu d'œil, autant je suis mince, autant lui il frise l'anorexie. il dort, c'est la seule chose qu'il arrive a faire en ce moment. Il essaie de se montrer fort mais en fait il meurt. Hier soir je l'ai vu avec le rasoir de Gustav. Je l'ai vu sangloter, je l'ai vu verser son sang. Et comme toujours j'ai été trop lache pour aller le consoler, pour essayer de le comprendre. Peut être que Gustav a raison tout est foutu ? Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que même si le groupe ne fait que de monter vers les étoiles, nous nous sommes écrasé. Bien sûr nous sourions. Bien sûr tout le onde ne voit que les ados à succès mais au fond…

Je suis rentré dans la salle de bain. J'ai pris la seringue dans ma trousse de toilette. Je l'ai remplie de ce liquide qui me fait miroiter tant de rêves et je suis parti. Comme dans notre dernière chanson. Oui je suis partit très loin. La vie me dit « je t'aime » et moi je lui répond : « moi non plus »

Demain je ne sais pas si il restra une trace de nous, mais moi je ne garde plus de trace d'hier. et d'avant hier et de tous les autres jours qui ont précédés. Gueorg va encore s'inquieter. Gustave vas encore se taire, Tom vas essayer de rêver et moi je continuerais à me droguer. Demain...

bon bah voilou ... c'est pas encore fini mais j'ai du courage !!


	5. fin

Auteur : bah encore moua !

Note : bon c'est la fin, l'ultime chapitre… ta ta da da da da ! « LA musique qui fait peur ! »

Note 2 : bon ça me fend le cœur en deux de finir.

Note 3 : « suicide info service bonsoir » « oui, j'ai perdu mas corde » « essayez le rasoir » « ok merci » « reposez en paix »

OoO

Le soleil se leva, pale et froid. Des matins comme ça il y en a eu plein. Mais celui la était particulièrement froid. Les nuages commençaient déjà à envahir le ciel. Ce ciel que je ne regarderais sans doute plus de la même façon. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je suis là, à me morfondre. Gustav avait son casque enfoncé dans les oreilles. Vue sa tenue je conclu qu'il venait de rentrer d'une longue balade à vélo. Je suis allé dans la salle de bain. J'ai eu peur du regard que m'a lancé Gus' j'ai ouvert la porte. Doucement, sans faire de bruit. Il était là tremblant sur le sol comme un enfant. Recroquevillé et sanglotant. J'ai eu du mal a comprendre. Peut être ne voulais je pas comprendre, pas voir la déchéance dans laquelle nous étions tombée.

Je suis resté là, a le regarder sans rien dire. Et pour dire quoi ? je suis sorti. Et j'ai attendu, silencieux, avec Gustav qui semblait être dans un autre monde, pas si loin de celui qu j'allais sans doute rejoindre. Les jumeaux sont arrivé, on s'est mis a table, comme on dit en France. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé. Juste le temps de dire se qui allait et ce qui n'allait pas. Nous en sommes venu la conclusion, qu'une pause s'imposer. une pause pour nous remettre en route, pour que Bill aille en cure de désintoxe, que Tom se remette à manger et que Gustav et moi on réapprenne a voler de nos propres ailes. Mais sincèrement je n'y crois pas trop. On a tous besoin de s'arrêter et de souffler, mais même si la musique c'est notre aire, notre label et toute cette pub inutile nous ont intoxiqué. Je suis peut être le seule à ne pas l'avoir remarqué, mais si on veut avancé, encore, ce sera ailleurs.

Nous nous sommes tues et nous nous sommes séparé. Peut être qu'il n'y aura jamais d'après. je ne sais pas tout est si confus dans ma tête.

_2 mois plus tard_

le téléphone sonna. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sonné.

« Allô monsieur Listing

oui ?

j'ai le regret de vous annoncé que Bill Kaulitz est mort d'une overdose la nuit dernière »

j' restais silencieux. Que faire d'autre, tout mon mode s'écroulé toutes mes illusions. Pas bill, pas lui, comment etait ce possible ? plus que d'être triste je lui en voulais. Je lui en voulais de ne pas avoir poursuivi ce rêve que nous cherchions tous. Et puis je lui en voulais de nous avoir rien dit et de s'être laisser embourber dans sa déchéance sans demander notre aide.

« monsieur Listing ?

oui ? excusez moi, et son frère demandais je d'une voix blanche

il a mis faim a ses jours dans l'heure qui a suivit l'annonce du décès de son frère, je suis sincèrement désolé.

Je… oui… au revoir »

Je raccrochais, trop choqué pour dire quoi que se soit. Ainsi c'était une hécatombe. C'était le seul mot qui décrivait parfaitement la situation.

C'était fini. C'est tout ce qu'il y avait a dire.

Je n'ais pas dormi de la nuit. J'ai reçu beaucoup d'appels, notamment de la presse et de Gustav qui avait fini par venir passer la nuit à la maison.

Le soleil s'est levé ce matin, pale et froid comme il y a deux mois. Je regardai Gustav en coin. Nous savions que nous ne pourrions plus jamais vivre comme avant, après se que nous avion vécu tout les quatre.


End file.
